gossip!
by hoshino kaze
Summary: guru dan murid,suatu sore di pojokan maji burger/ T for mature language kurokaga.


Gossip

Desclaimer : fujimaki tadatoshi

Warn : bahasa yang pelis penting banget, plot yang iyain ajah, typo, BL, dll

Enjoy reading...

Anggap saja lah, cahaya dan bayangan adalah hal yang wajar saja terjadi dalam kehidupan anak sekolah menengah atas yang meluangkan setengah hidup mereka untuk basket (dan 10% untuk hal-hal setidak penting cinta)

Maka ketika keakraban terasa terlalu 'biasa' seperti brofirst, toss, hug, saat ueforia kemenangan. Alex mah biasa aja. Yang nggak nyantai adalah ketika Kagami merangkul koroko yang kebetulan bertamu ke apartemennya ketika Alex masih di sana dan memberikan kecupan di jidat : iya ,KECHUPHAN di jidat.

...

"Kau keduluan tatsuya ,kagami sudah selangah lebih maju."

Pemuda yang telah berpengalaman menjadi ibu tidak hanya ketika di amerika dahulu namun juga sekarang di team basket yosei itu menatap ibu seksinya disuatu sore di sudut maji burger.

"yeah."lanjutnya kemudian,"kau benar Alex, aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan kemampuannya yang setara monster itu."

Alex tau arah pembicaraan ini sepertinya salah, "bocah tolol, maksudku Kagami sudah punya ini!" ia mengacungkan kelingkingnya yang menggeliat-geliat.

Mendadak Tatsuya memasang mode serius, seserius saat ia latihah basket, ataupun saat ia mencetak hint di lubang kloset pagi hari."jadi...kau sudah menyadarinya Alex."

Satu alis Alex terangkat."hn, jadi kau sudah tau. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kuroko anak baik" ujar Tatsuya menangkup kedua tangannya ala detective kumisan tukang tidur, tapi yang Alex tangkap, imagenya malah seperti ninja penghianat fandom sebelah dengan jargon 'anak baik'."tapi.. Kagami itu bodoh, bisa di bilang ini kemajuan yang besar."

Gantian Alex yang berpose ala detective bocah, kali ini ia tidak gagal image, ia ."menurutmu apa mereka pakai pengaman?"tapi pertanyaannya malah bikin sweat drop.

Tatsuya hening,saat ini harga dirinya sebagai remaja yang besar di negri sebebas amrik dan ia sama sekali bukan cheery boy di pertaruhkan, respon yang ia berikan harus tepat.

"bukankah seharusnya Kuroko yang pakai?"

Alex tersendak jus tomat."tunggu. maksudmu Kuroko YANG DI ATAS?dia bahkan punya stamina setara anak sd!"

Tatsuya berdehem bijak, malu juga pada beberapa gadis sma menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik."melihat dari kepolosan , kemampuan membereskan rumah,memasak dan mencuci, serta emosi labil...dia lebih tidak berpengalaman di bandingkan Kuroko, jadi dia pasti dibawah."

'dan lagi pula di otak kagami hanya ada basket,basket, basket, burger dan kuroko tetsuya.'tambahnya dalam hati.

"bisa kau buktikan? Maksudku, ayolah, badannya segede kingkong, dan anunya sudah pasti memuaskan, kalau dia di bawah, aset yang berharga jadi tidak terpakai kan!" Tatsuya tiba-tiba curiga kalau ibu sekaligus guru basketnya itu memandang Kagami dengan cara apa. Sekalian ia sweat drop total dengan bahasa Alex yang kelewat memborbardir hati keibuannya yang masih memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Setidaknya dia masih punya malu.

"Kuroko itu gentelmen, dewasa,tenang, dan inggenite pass kai-nya bertekanan tinggi, sudah pasti cukup memuaskan Kagami."ralat, taunya Tatsuya juga nggak punya malu,gantian Alex yang curiga Tatsuya memandang Kuroko dengan cara apa. Bocah kebiruan mungil itu memang bisa bergerak sekuat apa? Paling 3 ronde juga tepar.

"lagipula, Kagami itu punya aura uke, Alex. Kau tidak bisa mengesampingkan hal itu." Tutup Tatsuya diatas angin telunjuknya teracung(?) tepat di depan hidung alex. benar juga, Alex tidak bisa membantah anak didiknya ,kagami memang punya aura seksi yang sulit di tela'ah logika.

"mungkin kau benar."putus menghela nafas sejenak "aku hanya tidak menyangka jika semua anak didikku di bawah, padahal aku cukup berharap banyak dari Kagami."

Tatsuya tersendak jus jeruknya.

.

.

.

DARI MANA ALEX TAU?!

...

OWARI

a/n : karna interaksi dua tokoh faforit saya ini sedikit, jadi biarkan mereka bergosip berdua...di imaji saya.

Soal siapa dan siapa yang cocok di bawah, atau diatas, saya serahkan pada pendapat reader sekalian. Tapi berdasarkan beberan fact Tatsuya,(dan pendapat pribadi saya...) saya suka Kuroko yang seme.

Biasa, nasib otepe minoritas~

Berkenan memberi komentar? Dan beritahu saya, ini masuk genre apa ya?

Jaa!


End file.
